


Boundaries

by CheshireMadd



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Marichat, Marichat | Adrien Agreste as Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng, pre-reveal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2020-11-24 19:59:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20913275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CheshireMadd/pseuds/CheshireMadd
Summary: And, suddenly, something clicks.





	Boundaries

Chat becomes friends with Marinette because he's curious about this girl who seems to have so many sides to her and will only open up to Adrien so much. Her boundaries to _him_ always seem so much more than her boundaries to everyone else, including superhero him, and he wonders why.

His every thought about her is confirmed ten times over. So insightful. Willing to give the shirt off her back to help someone in need. Can _definitely_ yeet his ass down the block (thank kwamis for super suits). As brave as Ladybug. As beautiful as Ladybug.

He always casually flirts with her. It's their dynamic. Flirty or competitive banter. She flirts back in the same vein. No big deal. Until he says something he's heard Alya tell her a dozen times.

"You deserve the world, Marinette."

And suddenly, for a moment, it seems Chat's earned those same boundaries that Adrien has. And he hates it. He'll do anything to take it back. When Alya says it, Marinette just laughs and demands her due. Why is he getting the Adrien treatment?

So he does what Chat Noir does best and dials the flirtatious ham up to 11. "Are you blushing? I knew it was only a matter of time before you fell for my smoulder." He completes it with an exaggerated smoulder.

She rallies and steals the treat out of his hand. "No cookies for tomcats!" The boundaries fall, and he can breathe again.

But she's still blushing. She's been doing that a lot more around Chat recently. And, suddenly, something clicks.

**Author's Note:**

> I accidentally did this in discord.
> 
> <strike>I didn't know what to call this</strike>


End file.
